


Cougar's baby

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Коллаж сделан для команды WTF The Losers 2015<br/>Исходники: фотографии из интернета, капсы из фильмов "Морпехи 2", "Уцелевший"</p><p>Кугар использует <a href="http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Knight%27s_Armament_SR-25">Knight's Armament SR-25</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cougar's baby

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж сделан для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Исходники: фотографии из интернета, капсы из фильмов "Морпехи 2", "Уцелевший"
> 
> Кугар использует [Knight's Armament SR-25](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Knight%27s_Armament_SR-25).


End file.
